1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of HER2, HER3 and/or HER4 ligands, in particular heregulin polypeptides, as epithelial cell growth factors.
2. Description of Background and Related Art
The HER (ErbB) family belongs to the subclass I receptor tyrosine kinase superfamily and consists of three distinct receptors, HER2, HER3, and HER4. A ligand for this ErbB family is the protein heregulin (HRG), a multidomain containing protein with at least 15 distinct isoforms.
Transduction of signals that regulate cell growth and differentiation is regulated in part by phosphorylation of various cellular proteins. Protein tyrosine kinases are enzymes that catalyze this process. Receptor protein tyrosine kinases are believed to direct cellular growth via ligand-stimulated tyrosine phosphorylation of intracellular substrates. Growth factor receptor protein tyrosine kinases of the class I subfamily include the 170 kDa epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) encoded by the erbB1 gene. erbB1 has been causally implicated in human malignancy. In particular, increased expression of this gene has been observed in more aggressive carcinomas of the breast, bladder, lung and stomach.
The second member of the class I subfamily, p185neu, was originally identified as the product of the transforming gene from neuroblastomas of chemically treated rats. The neu gene (also called erbB2 and HER2) encodes a 185 kDa receptor protein tyrosine kinase. Amplification and/or overexpression of the human HER2 gene correlates with a poor prognosis in breast and ovarian cancers (Slamon et al., Science 235:177–182 (1987); and Slamon et al., Science 244:707–712 (1989)). Overexpression of HER2 has been correlated with other carcinomas including carcinomas of the stomach, endometrium, salivary gland, lung, kidney, colon and bladder. Accordingly, Slamon et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,603 describe and claim various diagnostic assays for determining HER2 gene amplification or expression in tumor cells. Slamon et al. discovered that the presence of multiple gene copies of HER2 oncogene in tumor cells indicates that the disease is more likely to spread beyond the primary tumor site, and that the disease may therefore require more aggressive treatment than might otherwise be indicated by other diagnostic factors. Slamon et al. conclude that the HER2 gene amplification test, together with the determination of lymph node status, provides greatly improved prognostic utility.
A further related gene, called erbB3 or HER3, has also been described. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,884; Kraus et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:9193–9197 (1989); EP Pat Appln No 444,961A1; and Kraus et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:2900–2904 (1993). Kraus et al. (1989) discovered that markedly elevated levels of erbB3 mRNA were present in certain human mammary tumor cell lines indicating that erbB3, like erbB1 and erbB2, may play a role in human malignancies. Also, Kraus et a!. (1993) showed that EGF-dependent activation of the ErbB3 catalytic domain of a chimeric EGFR/ErbB3 receptor resulted in a proliferative response in transfected NIH-3T3 cells. This is now believed to be the result of endogenous ErbB1 or ErbB2 in NIH-3T3. Furthermore, these researchers demonstrated that some human mammary tumor cell lines display a significant elevation of steady-state ErbB3 tyrosine phosphorylation further indicating that this receptor may play a role in human malignancies. The role of erbB3 in cancer has been explored by others. It has been found to be overexpressed in breast (Lemoine et al., Br. J. Cancer 66:1116–1121 (1992)), gastrointestinal (Poller et al., J. Pathol. 168:275–280 (1992), Rajkumer et al., J. Pathol. 170:271–278 (1993), and Sanidas et al., Int J. Cancer 54:935–940 (1993)), and pancreatic cancers (Lemoine et al., J. Pathol. 168:269–273 (1992), and Friess et al., Clinical Cancer Research 1:1413–1420 (1995)).
The class I subfamily of growth factor receptor protein tyrosine kinases has been further extended to include the HER4/Erb4 receptor. See EP Pat Appln No 599,274; Plowman et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:1746–1750 (1993); and Plowman et al., Nature 366:473–475 (1993). Plowman et al. found that increased HER4 expression closely correlated with certain carcinomas of epithelial origin, including breast adenocarcinomas. Diagnostic methods for detection of human neoplastic conditions (especially breast cancers) which evaluate HER4 expression are described in EP Pat Appln No. 599,274.
The quest for the activator of the HER2 oncogene has lead to the discovery of a family of heregulin polypeptides. These proteins appear to result from alternate splicing of a single gene which was mapped to the short arm of human chromosome 8 by Orr-Urtreger et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:1867–1871(1993). See also Lee and Wood, Genomics, 16:790–791 (1993).
Holmes et al. isolated and cloned a family of polypeptide activators for the HER2 receptor which they called heregulin-α (HRG-α), heregulin-β1 (HRG-β1), heregulin-β2 (HRG-β2), heregulin-β2-like (HRG-β2-like), and heregulin-β3 (HRG-β3). See Holmes et al., Science 256:1205–1210 (1992); WO 92/20798; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,060. The 45 kDa polypeptide, HRG-α, was purified from the conditioned medium of the MDA-MB-231 human breast cancer cell line. These researchers demonstrated the ability of the purified heregulin polypeptides to activate tyrosine phosphorylation of the HER2 receptor in MCF7 breast tumor cells. Furthermore, the mitogenic activity of the heregulin polypeptides on SK-BR-3 cells (which express high levels of the HER2 receptor) was illustrated. Like other growth factors which belong to the EGF family, soluble HRG polypeptides appear to be derived from a membrane bound precursor (called pro-HRG) which is proteolytically processed to release the 45 kDa soluble form. These pro-HRGs lack a N-terminal signal peptide.
While heregulins are substantially identical in the first 213 amino acid residues, they are classified into two major types, α and β, based on two variant EGF-like domains which differ in their C-terminal portions. Nevertheless, these EGF-like domains are identical in the spacing of six cysteine residues contained therein. Based on an amino acid sequence comparison, Holmes et al. found that between the first and sixth cysteines in the EGF-like domain, HRGs were 45% similar to heparin-binding EGF-like growth factor (HB-EGF), 35% identical to amphiregulin (AR), 32% identical to TGF-α, and 27% identical to EGF.
The 44 kDa neu differentiation factor (NDF), which is the rat equivalent of human HRG, was first described by Peles et al., Cell, 69:205–216 (1992); and Wen et al., Cell, 69:559–572 (1992). Like the HRG polypeptides, NDF has an immunoglobulin (Ig) homology domain followed by an EGF-like domain and lacks a N-terminal signal peptide. Subsequently, Wen et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 14(3):1909–1919 (1994) carried out “exhaustive cloning” to extend the family of NDFs. This work revealed six distinct fibroblastic pro-NDFs. Adopting the nomenclature of Holmes et al., the NDFs are classified as either α or β polypeptides based on the sequences of the EGF-like domains. Isoforms 1 to 4.are characterized on the basis of the variable just a membrane stretch (between the EGF-like domain and transmembrane domain). Also, isoforms a, b and c are described which have variable length cytoplasmic domains. These researchers conclude that different NDF isoforms are generated by alternative splicing and perform distinct tissue-specific functions. See also EP 505 148; WO 93/22424; and WO 94/28133 concerning NDF.
Falls et al., Cell, 72:801–815 (1993) describe another member of the heregulin family which they call acetylcholine receptor inducing activity (ARIA) polypeptide. The chicken-derived ARIA polypeptide stimulates synthesis of muscle acetylcholine receptors. See also WO 94/08007. ARIA is a β-type heregulin and lacks the entire spacer region rich in glycosylation sites between the Ig-like domain and EGF-like domain of HRGα, and HRGβ1-β3.
Marchionni et al., Nature, 362:312–318 (1993) identified several bovine-derived proteins which they call glial growth factors (GGFs). These GGFs share the Ig-like domain and EGF-like domain with the other heregulin proteins described above, but also have an amino-terminal kringle domain. GGFs generally do not have the complete glycosylated spacer region between the Ig-like domain and EGF-like domain. Only one of the GGFs, GGFII, possessed a N-terminal signal peptide. See also WO 92/18627; WO 194/00140; WO 94104560; WO 94/26298; and WO 95/32724 which refer to GGFs and uses thereof.
Ho et al. in J. Biol. Chem. 270(4):14523–14532 (1995) describe another member of the heregulin family called sensory and motor neuron-derived factor (SMDF). This protein has an EGF-like domain characteristic of all other heregulin polypeptides but a distinct N-terminal domain. The major structural difference between SMDF and the other heregulin polypeptides is the lack in SMDF of the Ig-like domain and the “glyco” spacer characteristic of all the other heregulin polypeptides. Another feature of SMDF is the presence of two stretches of hydrophobic amino acids near the N-terminus.
While the heregulin polypeptides were first identified based on their ability to activate the HER2 receptor (see Holmes et al., supra), it was discovered that certain ovarian cells expressing neu and neu-transfected fibroblasts did not bind or crosslink to NDF, nor did they respond to NDF to undergo tyrosine phosphorylation (Peles et al., EMBO J. 12:961–971 (1993)). This indicated another cellular component was necessary for conferring full heregulin responsiveness. Carraway et al. subsequently demonstrated that 125I-rHRGβ1177-244 bound to NIH-3T3 fibroblasts stably transfected with bovine erbB3 but not to non-transfected parental cells. Accordingly, they conclude that ErbB3 is a receptor for HRG and mediates phosphorylation of intrinsic tyrosine residues as well as phosphorylation of ErbB2 receptor in cells which express both receptors. Carraway et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269(19):14303–14306 (1994). Sliwkowski et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269(20):14661–14665 (1994) found that cells transfected with HER3 alone show low affinities for heregulin, whereas cells transfected with both HER2 and HER3 show higher affinities.
This observation correlates with the “receptor cross-talking” described previously by Kokai et al, Cell 58:287–292 (1989); Stern et al., EMBO J. 7:995–1001 (1988); and King et al., 4:13–18 (1989). These researchers found that binding of EGF to the EGFR resulted in activation of the EGFR kinase domain and cross-phosphorylation of p185HER2. This is believed to be a result of ligand-induced receptor heterodimerization and the concomitant cross-phosphorylation of the receptors within the heterodimer (Wada et al., Cell 61:1339–1347 (1990)).
Plowman and his colleagues have similarly studied p185HER4/p185HER2 activation. They expressed p185HER2 alone, p185HER4 alone, or the two receptors together in human T lymphocytes and demonstrated that heregulin is capable of stimulating tyrosine phosphorylation of p185HER4, but could only stimulate p185HER2 phosphorylation in cells expressing both receptors. Plowman et al., Nature 336:473475 (1993).
The biological role of heregulin has been investigated by several groups. For example, Falls et al., (discussed above) found that ARIA plays a role in myotube differentiation, namely affecting the synthesis and concentration of neurotransmitter receptors in the postsynaptic muscle cells of motor neurons. Corfas and Fischbach demonstrated that ARIA also increases the number of sodium channels in chick muscle. Corfas and Fischbach, J. Neuroscience, 13(5): 2118–2125 (1993). It has also been shown that GGFII is mitogenic for subconfluent quiescent human myoblasts and that differentiation of clonal human myoblasts in the continuous presence of GGFII results in greater numbers of myotubes after six days of differentiation (Sklar et al., J. Cell Biochem., Abst. W462, 18D, 540 (1994)). See also WO 94/26298 published Nov. 24, 1994.
Holmes et al., supra, found that HRG exerted a mitogenic effect on mammary cell lines (such as SK-BR-3 and MCF-7). The mitogenic activity of GGFs on Schwann cells has also been reported. See, e.g., Brockes et al., J. Biol. Chem. 255(18):8374–8377 (1980); Lemke and Brockes, J. Neurosci. 4:75–83 (1984 Lemke and Brockes, J. Neurosci. 4:75–83 (1984); Brockes et al., Ann. Neurol. 20(3):317–322 (1986); Brockes, J., Methods in Enzym., 147: 217–225 (1987) and Marchionni et al., supra. Schwann cells constitute important glial cells which provide myelin sheathing around the axons of neurons, thereby forming individual nerve fibers. Thus, it is apparent that Schwann cells play an important role in the development, function and regeneration of peripheral nerves. The implications of this from a therapeutic standpoint have been addressed by Levi et al., J. Neuroscience 14(3):1309–1319 (1994). Levi et al. discuss the potential for construction of a cellular prosthesis comprising human Schwann cells which could be transplanted into areas of damaged spinal cord. Methods for culturing Schwann cells ex vivo have been described. See WO 94/00140 and Li et al., J. Neuroscience 16(6):2012–2019 (1996).
Pinkas-Kramarski et al. found that NDF seems to be expressed in neurons and glial cells in embryonic and adult rat brain and primary cultures of rat brain cells, and suggested that it may act as a survival and maturation factor for astrocytes (Pinkas-Kramarski et al., PNAS, USA 91:9387–9391 (1994)). Meyer and Birchmeier, PNAS, USA 91:1064–1068 (1994) analyzed expression of heregulin during mouse embryogenesis and in the perinatal animal using in situ hybridization and RNase protection experiments. See also Meyer et al., Development 124(18):3575–3586 (1997). These authors conclude that, based on expression of this molecule, heregulin plays a role in vivo as a mesenchymal and neuronal factor. Similarly, Danilenko et al., Abstract 3101, FASEB 8(4–5):A535 (1994); Danilenko et al., Journal of Clinical Investigation 95(2): 842–851 (1995), found that the interaction of NDF and the HER2 receptor is important in directing epidermal migration and differentiation during wound repair.
Ram et al., Journal of Cellular Physiology 163:589–596 (1995) evaluated the mitogenic activity of NDF on the immortalized human mammary epithelial cell line MCF-10A. Danilenko et al, J. Clin. Invest. 95:842–851 (1995) investigated whether NDF would influence epidermal migration in an in vivo model of excisional deep partial-thickness wound repair. It is reported that there were no statistically significant differences in proliferating basal and superbasal keratinocytes in control wounds vs. wounds treated with rhNDF-α2. Marikovsky et al., Oncogene 10:1403–1411 (1995), studied the proliferative responses of an aneuploid BALB/MK continuous keratinocyte cell line and evaluated the effects of α- and β-isoforms of NDF on epidermal keratinocytes.
The relationship between the structure and function of new proteins can be investigated using any of a variety of available mutational analysis techniques. Examples of such techniques include alanine scanning mutagenesis and phagemid display. Alanine scanning can be used to identify active residues (i.e., residues that have a significant effect on protein function) in a protein or protein domain. For example, Cunningham and Wells used alanine scanning to identify residues in human growth hormone that were important for binding its receptor. Cunningham and Wells, Science 244:1081–1085 (1989). In alanine scanning, a gene encoding the protein or domain to be scanned is inserted into an expression vector, and mutagenesis is carried out to generate a series of vectors that encode proteins or domains in which sequential residues are converted to alanine. The encoded proteins or domain are expressed from these vectors, and the activities of the alanine-substituted variants are then tested to identify those with altered activity. An alteration in activity indicates that the residue at the alanine-substituted position is an active residue.
Phagemid display was developed to allow the screening of a large number of variant polypeptides for a particular binding activity. Smith and Parmley demonstrated that foreign peptides can be “displayed” efficiently on the surface of filamentous phage by inserting short gene fragments into gene III of the fd phage. Smith, Science 228:1315–1317 (1985); Parmley and Smith, Gene 73:305–318 (1985). The gene III coat protein is present in about five copies at one end of the phage particle. The modified phage were termed “fusion phage” because they displayed the foreign peptides fused to the gene III coat protein. As each fusion phage particle displayed approximately five copies of the fusion protein, this mode of phage display was termed “polyvalent display.”
Scott et al. and Cwirla et al. showed that fusion phage libraries could be screened by sequential affinity selections known as “panning.” Scott et al., Science 249:386–390 (1990); Cwirla et al., PNAS USA 87:6378–6382 (1990). However, early efforts to select high affinity fusion phage failed, presumably due to the polyvalence of the phage particles. This problem was solved with the development of a “monovalent” phage display system in which the fusion protein is expressed at a low level from a phagemid and a helper phage provides a large excess of wild-type coat protein. Bass et al., Proteins 8:309–314 (1990); Lowman et al., Biochem. 30:10832–10838 (1991). Monovalent phage display can be used to generate and screen a large number of variant polypeptides to isolate those that bind with high affinity to a target of interest.
Approximately 50,000 infants are born in the United States every year with birth weights, less than 1.5 kg. About two thirds of these very low birth weight infants have evidence of pulmonary immaturity manifested as respiratory distress shortly after birth. The majority of these infants require mechanical ventilation. Respiratory distress syndrome, caused by insufficient pulmonary surfactant production, as well as structural immaturity of the lung, is responsible for respiratory difficulties observed in these prematurely born neonates. Well developed alveoli are necessary to provide efficient oxygen transfer from the air-liquid interface of the lung to the systemic circulation. Surfactant proteins are critical in reducing the alveolar surface tension at low lung volumes and preventing alveolar collapse.
A need continues to exist for a method of treatment for respiratory distress syndrome and other diseases associated with immature lung development and low lung surfactant production.